


names

by triforced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb boys, they make me emotional, this is a schmoop fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's life turns upside down on a Monday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	names

Yamaguchi's life turns upside down on a Monday morning.

Walking through the hall with Tsukki on the way to class, he's talking about something - their English assignment, he thinks later, it was their English assignment - when Tsukki rests a heavy hand on his shoulder and says, casually, very close to his ear, "My place on Sunday, Tadashi."

Whatever Yamaguchi had been saying comes to an abrupt halt, the words clogged up in his throat like he'd tried to swallow at least ten marbles all at once. Eyes wide as they can be, he whips his head in Tsukki's direction, unsure of what he's going to find, unsure of what he _wants_ to find. Tsukki's hands are stuffed in his pockets, his expression as unflappable as ever, and he stares straight ahead, ambling along as if he hadn't just called Yamaguchi by his given name out of nowhere.

They've always been Tsukki and Yamaguchi. Even when their relationship began to change, when study sessions turned into makeout sessions with maybe a little studying thrown in if they were able to keep their hands to themselves for five minutes, when they did - other things, things that still made Yamaguchi blush to think about though he really, really liked them, they were Tsukki and Yamaguchi.

He doesn't know what to do with Tsukki and Tadashi. He literally does not know what to do.

His entire body feels hot, his face most of all. He has to remind himself that breathing is important. His heart races uncomfortably in his chest. What does that mean, part of him wants to shout, though he doesn't trust his voice right now. Part of him also wants to grab Tsukki's biceps and shake him until an answer pops out of his mouth. Yet another part of him wants to shove Tsukki up against a locker and kiss him until their lips are numb because _he called him Tadashi_.

\- And invited him to his house. On Sunday.

Yamaguchi almost walks straight past their classroom.

"Hello? Get your head out of the clouds, Yamaguchi, you look like a drug addict," Tsukki chides him blandly from the doorway, disappearing inside before Yamaguchi has a chance to respond.

He rubs the back of his head by default, laughing weakly at himself as he redirects. He's reading too much into this, that's all - he might've imagined the entire thing, even, so there's no point getting worked up about it. Except he's already worked up about it and he knows he is, and that almost makes everything worse. He has no idea how he's going to act normal around Tsukki at this point - he already has a hard enough time reigning in his less-than-platonic feelings when they're in public, especially with Tsukki's incredible neck so close by. (Yamaguchi has a thing for Tsukki's neck, a pretty big thing that surprises even him; if it were his choice, Tsukki's neck would be covered in hickeys at every opportunity but Tsukki made it very clear what he would do to Yamaguchi if that ever happened, so he refrains. With effort.)

Maybe he'll confront him about it at lunch, if he doesn't lose his nerve.

***

He loses his nerve.

Tsukki has his headphones up, which normally isn't a deterrent - Yamaguchi's reached across and pushed them down more times than he can count over the course of their friendship, because Tsukki lets him.

Today is different, though. Tsukki's carrying on like nothing happened, which makes Yamaguchi think he actually _did_ imagine it and he'd rather not broach the subject in that case, if only to avoid a potentially awkward situation - awkward for him, at least.

Still, he fidgets with his chopsticks and tugs on a hank of his hair and crinkles the pages of the magazine he'd shoved in his school bag that morning, needing distractions from the way his stomach turns somersaults. He tries to think about volleyball, about what they'll be doing at practice after class lets out, but it's just no good, he's too keyed up, _My place on Sunday, Tadashi_ replaying over and over in his mind.

"Still look like a drug addict, by the way," Tsukki tells him, when his attention wanders from the magazine for the fifth time. The headphones are down. "Somebody might get the wrong idea, so you should probably quit spacing out."

Yamaguchi fumbles his chopsticks, though he manages to catch them before they go flying off the side of the desk, a blush high on his cheeks.

"Yeah, see, that's exactly what I mean," Tsukki continues, and pokes Yamaguchi's forehead with one of his own chopsticks. "You're making a horrible case for yourself, here."

Quite abruptly, Yamaguchi comes to the conclusion that he can't do this, he is done, if he stays in the room a minute longer there is no guarantee he won't dive over their desks and either kiss the ever-loving _shit_ out of Tsukki or start yelling about the thing he may or may not have imagined. Yamaguchi does not yell very often, he isn't the biggest fan of confrontations (obviously), but, surprise, Tsukki is the one person he _has_ yelled at in recent memory, and if he did it once he can do it again. He stands.

"You _eat_ with those," he says, motioning vaguely at Tsukki's chopsticks. And then, "I'm going to the toilet." He marches out.

En route, it occurs to him that he really does look like a drug addict.

***

Practice is beyond awful. Suga pats him on the back, assures him they all have off days, and while Yamaguchi sincerely appreciates the gesture, he is convinced he is about to be kicked off the team.

It comes as a geniune surprise when he is not.

Tomorrow has to be better, he admonishes himself. You can't afford to backpedal after all the work you've put in; everybody needs to know they can depend on you when it really counts.

The walk home is tense on Yamaguchi's part, and he feels absolutely ridiculous about it, he's being stupid, he's being irrational, he's letting this mess with him and there's no excuse for it, he doesn't know why he's so off his stride. He was less of a basket case the first time he and Tsukki kissed, for crying out loud.

(But they've always been Tsukki and Yamaguchi, for as long as they've known each other.)

When they're about to branch off toward their respective houses, Yamaguchi feels a hand on top of his head, and then Tsukki is peering intently at his face. It takes all of Yamaguchi's willpower, to stay still.

"Go to bed early tonight," Tsukki says. He raises his eyebrows. "You were a human disaster today."

Yamaguchi almost snaps something acerbic, but after a moment, his shoulders slump. He sighs. "I know. I'll make sure I rest up." He forces a smile. "Night, Tsukki."

He watches as Tsukki leans in, and for a minute he thinks he is actually going to kiss him here, which he would not have objected to. Instead, Tsukki brings his mouth close to Yamaguchi's ear, just like he did that morning. "Night, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi has no idea how long he stands there, blinking owlishly, after Tsukki strolls off.

He hadn't imagined it.

***

Somehow, the knowledge that he isn't losing his mind makes the next few days so much easier to coast through, even if there is an undercurrent of strange, almost giddy anticipation - and a little bit of jangling nerves, simply because Yamaguchi still feels like he's wobbling on land legs after a long voyage at sea.

Tsukki doesn't call him Tadashi again, and Yamaguchi doesn't press the issue, though he's not sure why, to be honest. Maybe he isn't ready to hear an explanation; on the one hand, he's afraid he'll be disappointed, and on the other...

He knows Tsukki likes him, he's not the sort of guy that would fool around with somebody he doesn't particularly care about one way or another, let alone his best friend. Tsukki's even told him he likes him, to his face. More than once. So that isn't the problem; Yamaguchi never questions his status as Tsukki's - well, maybe not his _boyfriend_ , they haven't gone official or anything, but. As Tsukki's Person of Interest. The thing is, though, Yamaguchi often entertains the idea of being Tsukki's boyfriend. And by often, he means every day, multiple times a day. Which is another topic he's avoided mentioning; yes, he's much more confident now than he's ever been, thanks to volleyball, but that doesn't mean he's prepared for this sort of conversation when they already have a good (amazing) vibe between them.

He never considered the possibility that Tsukki would make the first move, that he would even _want_ to, and it's kind of melting Yamaguchi's brain.

So, yeah. He's not ready for an explanation. Yet.

Sunday can't come soon enough, and it can't stay far enough away.

***

He's on fire at practice. In fact, he's pretty sure he's never been the recipient of so many awed glances, and it's the _greatest_.

But the greatest of all is Tsukki's tiny smirk.

***

An hour into the study session, on _Sunday_ , and they haven't made out.

Come to think of it, they haven't spoken much to each other, either. Tsukki barely looks up from his worksheets, and his headphones are on.

Yamaguchi is beside himself. He is utterly and completely on edge and _sweating_ , the sweat runs down his back, he wants to tear his shirt off, he sort of wants to punch Tsukki's glasses through his stupidly attractive face, he wants to stomp on those headphones, he wants to yell - there he goes, with the yelling again, this is a lot worse than he gave it credit for and he's ashamed of himself, but he's also frustrated with Tsukki. He's frustrated with the entire world.

He thinks he'd like to throw up.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukki's voice cuts through the silence like a razor. He sounds as if he's on the slightly annoyed side of unaffected, the headphones around his neck. Music blares out of them, and Yamaguchi wonders how he's not deaf by now. "Chill _out_ , I can't concentrate with you having a random meltdown over there."

"Sorry," Yamaguchi says immediately, but then he narrows his eyes. Breathing deeply, he chucks his pencil at Tsukki's head, where it bounces off and lands in his lap, and Yamaguchi doesn't even quail under the blank look Tsukki gives him. "No, I'm not sorry, you - you _jerk_ , what the hell are you - " Before he realizes what he's doing, he crumples up his worksheet and flings that at Tsukki, too. (He regrets it later, because he knows his teacher will take points off.) "Are you playing a game with me, or - I'm just so confused. I'm confused and I don't understand, and - " He buries his flaming face in his hands, deflated. "I kind of hate you right now, I'm sorry." His voice is small and pathetic and he wishes he could die.

"Are you sorry or not, make up your mind," Tsukki says, dryly, but there's also a hint of laughter in his voice, which makes Yamaguchi lift his face again.

"Both. Neither? I don't know."

And Tsukki laughs for real. He _laughs_ while Yamaguchi stares at him, dumbfounded. "You're the best, Tadashi," he says, and, grabbing Yamaguchi by the wrists, he pulls him in for a kiss that would make make his knees weak, if he were standing.

Regardless, Yamaguchi is still dumbfounded when the kiss ends. "You called me Tadashi three times," he whispers, his heart fluttering in his chest. Tsukki hasn't moved his face very far away, and the proximity makes Yamaguchi feel like his head is stuffed with cotton.

"Yeah," Tsukki agrees, "I did. That's your name, isn't it?" He shrugs. "Figured I should get used to how it sounds, since we're together and all."

Yamaguchi wishes he could die, for an entirely different reason. "We - we are?" He chokes out the words, hating himself for not handling this in the same cool, collected way Tsukki is - he's rolling his eyes, even.

"Oh please, I know you're not that dense," he says, as if he hadn't dropped a huge bomb in the middle of the room.

Yamaguchi tugs at his hair, then rakes his fingers through it. "But you never said we were!"

"I just did." Tsukki smirks. "We're together, Tadashi."

Because he doesn't know what else to do, Yamaguchi tackles him. They go down in a heap of limbs; Tsukki's glasses get knocked off, which Yamaguchi feels bad about, though not bad enough to let go of Tsukki and search for them. He nuzzles his nose against Tsukki's neck - Tsukki's neck is absolutely his favorite neck, not that he has a list of favorite necks - and hears Tsukki snort-laugh, hears, "You're ridiculous," feels arms close around him, thinks, no, this is the greatest, not practice. And then, "Tsu - " he stops, swallows, "Kei." It's so weird but so right, too. "You're my boyfriend. And I'm yours, and I'm not hiding it."

"Sure, whatever." But the arms tighten around him all the same. "My glasses better not be broken."

***

While they don't necessarily flaunt their relationship at school or at practice, they don't deny it, either.

And when they're alone, they're Kei and Tadashi, not Tsukki and Yamaguchi.

And it's the _greatest_.

**Author's Note:**

> This. Turned out a lot sappier than I intended ahahahahaha...ha..... BOYS. /sobs over feelings in a corner
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
